emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5391 (3rd September 2009)
Plot Ryan pulls up to the garage in the stolen sports car and feeling desperate he asks for Cain’s help and he agrees to take control of the situation, much to Ryan's relief. Later, Cain arrives at Home Farm and tells Nathan he needs £5000 to get rid of the car. Nathan reluctantly agrees and asks Mark for the money. When he refuses, Nathan threatens to tell Will about his affair and a worried Mark is forced to acquiesce. In the pub, Nathan gives Cain the money and warns him not to come asking for more. Cain quickly puts him in his place warning him never to speak to him like that again and if he needs more money he’ll ask for it. Nathan knows he's out of his league. Chas tells Carl that the other night was a one off and it won’t be happening again - they need to forget about it. However, when Carl questions if she’ll be able to forget about it – she knows he's right. Later, he arrives at the surgery and Chas reiterates that he's wasting his time – she's with Paddy and just because he's single, it doesn’t mean she's suddenly available to him. She feels guilty about betraying Paddy and pleads with him not to barge his way back into her life, she's moved on and she's happy. Carl persists and tells her just because he can’t have her, doesn’t mean he stops wanting her. Laurel is forced to go and meet her new teammates with Vincent, while Ashley is left feeling uncomfortable with Sally. He agrees to have a drink with her in the pub, but makes his excuses as soon as possible to leave! After a nice afternoon together, Debbie is puzzled when she makes it clear to Michael that she's all his and tries to lead him to the bedroom and he makes excuses to leave. Nicola decides to take the baby to work, not trusting Jimmy to look after her. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) Guest cast *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes